The present invention relates to data transmission in a distributed antenna system (DAS) in proximity with a local area network (LAN), wherein a radio data interface protocol is applied to the data having multiple data protocols for transfer over the transmission infrastructure of the DAS.
Transceiver systems in wireless communication networks perform the control functions for directing signals among communicating subscribers, or terminals, as well as communication with external networks. The general operations of a radio transceiver system include receiving radio frequency (RF) signals, converting them to signal data, performing various control and signal processing operations on the signal data, converting the signal data to an RF signal and transmitting the RF signal to the wireless subscriber. Transceiver systems in wireless communications networks include radio base stations and distributed antenna systems (DAS). For the reverse link, or uplink, a terminal transmits the RF signal received by the transceiver system. For the forward link, or downlink, the transceiver system transmits the RF signal to a subscriber, or terminal, in the wireless network. A terminal may be fixed or mobile wireless user equipment unit (UE) and may be a wireless device, cellular phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), personal computer or other device equipped with a wireless modem.
Transceiver systems in wireless communication networks must manage the increasing amounts of data required for offering new services to an expanding subscriber base. System design challenges include ensuring flexibility for evolving standards, supporting growing data processing requirements and reducing overall cost. The modular design approach for radio base stations and distributed antenna systems provides the flexibility to meet these challenges. The components of modular designs include base station processors, or radio equipment controllers (RECs) and RF units, or radio equipments (RE), coupled by serial data links, using copper wire or fiber optic cabling. The REs include transmitters, receivers, analog to digital converters (ADCs) and digital to analog converter (DACs). Wire or fiber optic serial data links transfer the sampled signals between the REs and the REC of the radio base station system. The sampled signals may be centered at the RF or converted to an intermediate frequency (IF) or baseband prior to transfer over the data link. The REC includes functions for signal processing, control and communication with external networks.
In a typical wireless communication network, wireless user equipment units (UEs) communicate via a radio access network (RAN) to one or more core networks. The RAN covers a geographical area which is divided into cell areas, with each cell area being served by a radio base station. A cell is a geographical area where radio coverage is provided by the radio equipment (RE) at a base station site. Each cell is identified by a unique identity, which is broadcast in the cell. The RE communicates over the air interface with the UEs within range of the base station. In the radio access network, several base stations are typically connected (e.g., by landlines or microwave) to a control node known as a base station controller (BSC) or radio network controller (RNC). The control node supervises and coordinates various activities of the plural radio base stations connected to it. The RNCs are typically connected to one or more core networks. One example of a radio access network is the Universal Mobile Telecommunications (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN radio access network uses wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) for communication with the UEs.
The modular design approach for radio transceiver systems has led the industry to develop interface standards. One example of an internal interface of a transceiver system which links the radio equipment to a radio equipment control controller is the Common Public Radio Interface (CPRI). The Common Public Radio Interface Specification Version 4.1 (2009 Feb. 18) and previous versions, referred to herein as “CPRI specification,” define a publicly available specification for the data transfer interfaces between the radio equipment (RE) and radio equipment controllers (REC) of transceiver systems, including base stations and distributed antenna systems (DAS). The radio equipment control (REC) processes baseband signal data and communicates with the RNC via an interface referred to as “Iub” for UMTS. The radio equipment (RE) performs the RF processing for transmission of signals over the antenna to UEs, referred to as “Uu” for the UMTS air interface. The REC and RE correspond to the base station processor and the RF unit, respectively. The CPRI specification defines protocols for the serial interface and operations at the physical layer (Layer 1) and the data link layer (Layer 2). Layer 1 and Layer 2 are two of seven categories in the hierarchy of communications functions defined for the “Open System Interconnection (OSI)” network architecture developed by the International Organization for Standardization (ISO), referred to as the ISO-OSI network architecture. The serial data link between REC and RE or between two REs, is a bidirectional interface with one transmission line per direction. Connection topologies between the REC and one or more REs include point-to-point, multiple point-to-point, chain, star, tree, ring and combinations thereof.
The CPRI specification supports cellular radio standards 3GPP UTRA FDD, Release 8 (December 2008) and 3GPP E-UTRA, Release 8 (December 2008). The CPRI specification also supports the wireless networking protocol Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access, known as WiMax (IEEE 802.16-2004 and IEEE 802.16e-2005). For WiMax, the REC provides access to network entities, such as other WiMax base stations or a WiMax Access Service Network Gateway (ASN-GW). The RE provides the air interface to the subscriber station or mobile subscriber station.
Another example of an interface specification for modular architecture of radio transceiver systems is the Open Base Station Architecture Initiative (OBSAI). The OBSAI specification describes alternative protocols for the interconnection of RF modules, analogous to RE of the CPRI specification, and baseband modules, analogous to REC of the CPRI specification, as well as data transfer protocols for the serial data links. The OBSAI standard supports several wireless modulation formats, including GSM/EDGE, WCDMA, CDMA and WiMax. The OBSAI standard can also accommodate other wireless network configurations or signal modulation formats by incorporating general purpose modules. The OBSAI standard is described in the documents, “OBSAI Open Base Station Architecture Initiative BTS System Reference Document,” Version 2.0, 2006, and “OBSAI Open Base Station Architecture Initiative Reference Point 3 Specification,” Version 4.0, 2007.
A distributed antenna system (DAS) distributes signal data from a main antenna or radio data resource to multiple remote antennas connected via Cat5 cable, coaxial cable or fiber optic links. A DAS can connect to a variety of wireless services and then rebroadcast those signals throughout the areas in which the DAS is installed. For example, a DAS can improve cellular telephone coverage within a large building or other structure. A main transceiver and antenna positioned on the roof of the building is connected by cable or fiber to multiples distributed antennas within the building. A DAS may include a “head end” into which source signals are combined for distribution to remote radio units. A DAS system may provide coverage in confined spaces, such as high rise buildings, tunnels, railways and airports. As defined by the DAS Forum of the Personal Communications Industry Association (PCIA), a DAS is a network of spatially separated antenna nodes connected to a common source via a transport medium that provides wireless communication service within a geographic area or structure. The DAS antenna elevations are generally at or below the clutter level and node installations are compact. A digital serial data link may connect the head end to the remote radio units, or heads.
Communication infrastructure within a building or structure may include physically distinct networks that support different services. For example, the communications infrastructure for a large building may include a DAS for providing cellular telephone service to UE devices on the premises and an Ethernet-based local area network (LAN) for providing Internet service to user terminals in the building. The DAS for the building may include a head end REC that interfaces with the RAN and one or more REs distributed at locations in the structure for communication over the air interface with UE devices. The building's LAN may include an Ethernet switch connected to the Internet and distributing the data packets to the user terminals via the Ethernet media system, such as the Gigabit Ethernet (GbE) twisted-pair 1000BASE-T.
Using a common distribution infrastructure for data from both the radio access network and from other sources, such as the Internet, can provide savings in both the communication infrastructure installation and maintenance. The LAN infrastructures commonly use the protocols for Ethernet data link layer (Layer 2) and physical layer (Layer 1) described in the IEEE 802.3 Standard. The DAS may use the CPRI protocol or other radio data protocol to distribute radio packets between the head end REC and the REs distributed in the building or structure. Mapping the Ethernet frames to the CPRI radio data framing protocol without introducing unacceptable latency to the distribution of data to both wireless devices and to Internet subscribers will allow a single communication infrastructure to support both services within the building or structure. The combined DAS and LAN distribution infrastructure will allow economies in both installation and maintenance of the radio network and Internet network services within the building or structure.
Increasing the data transfer capacity of serial data links allows lower cost links in the DAS. Compression of signal samples prior to transfer over the serial data links improves the capacity of existing data links to transfer increasing traffic, possibly eliminating or at least postponing, the need to upgrade the existing data links. Computationally efficient compression and decompression conserves computing resources. Therefore, there is also a need for compressing signal samples from the radio sources and transferring the compressed samples with the data from the Internet or LAN sources using the radio data transfer protocol of the DAS.